


Unexpected love

by Amaterasu_Ookami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu_Ookami/pseuds/Amaterasu_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is a lonely college student, until the day he meets Judal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected love

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I post here ! And also first long fanfic I wrote, so sorry if it's not very good. Also, English is not my first language.

Hakuryuu was at home, doing homework, when he received a message on his phone. It was Alibaba.  
*Hi, how are you? Are you free Saturday afternoon? Kassim and me are going to the cinema, do you want to come?*  
*I’m fine. Yeah I’m free.*  
*Cool! There will be a college’s friend of Kassim maybe too, do you mind?*  
*No I don’t mind.*  
*Great :) See you on Saturday!*

Saturday afternoon  
Hakuryuu was getting ready to go. He was happy to go out with his friends. At the moment, he didn’t have a lot of time to relax because of college. However, he was a bit stressed because of Kassim’s friend. Hakuryuu was quite shy and reserved so he was always nervous when he has to meet someone new. But he’s a friend’s friend so it should be fine. Hakuryuu arrived early, as usual (he was always scared to be late, so he goes out very early). Waiting for his friends, Hakuryuu tried to imagine what the friend looked like. Was he like Kassim? Or was he someone reserved like him? While he was thinking, Alibaba, Kassim and his mysterious friend arrived.  
“Hello Hakuryuu! How are you? Alibaba asked. “Sorry we’re late, we had a problem with the transport.”  
“I’m good. It’s nothing, I didn’t wait for a long time.”  
Kassim approached and said: “Hi, this is Judal, I met him in one of my classes.”  
“Hey!” Judal said joyfully. “Nice to meet you!”  
“Uh me too”. Hakuryuu said, a bit surprised.  
“We should go, the movie will start soon. We’ll talk later.” Alibaba declared.

After the movie  
“Wow it’s was amazing!!” Alibaba exclaimed. “I would never have thought that the villain was the father of the hero! You’ve guessed it Kassim?” Alibaba and Kassim talked about the movie.  
“You liked it Hakuryuu?” Judal asked.  
“Yeah it was cool.” Hakuryuu didn’t expect him to talk to him as easy. “And you?”  
“I loved it! And it’s always fun to go to see movies with friend.”  
“Hey guys, let’s go to eat! I'm very hungry.” As soon as the subject was food, he was always enthusiastic.  
“You’re always hungry Alibaba.” Hakuryuu teased him.  
They went to a pizzeria, and Judal sat in front of Hakuryuu. Since Alibaba and Kassim continued to talk about the movie, Judal asked Hakuryuu:  
“By the way Hakuryuu, what are you studying?”  
“I’m studying law.” Hakuryuu responded.  
“Oh it’s hard, no? I was interested by it at a moment, but I preferred math.”  
“Yes it’s pretty hard, but also very interesting. So it’s okay.” He replied.  
The four friends continued to talk and eat.

“Ah it’s was delicious!” Alibaba exclaimed. “And I spend a great afternoon with you!”  
“Yes it was enjoyable.” Hakuryuu added with a smile.  
“Well, we have to go.” Kassim said. “See you soon!”  
“Bye bye!” Hakuryuu and Judal said together.  
Alibaba and Kassim moved away.  
“I’ll go too. Goodbye Judal, it was nice to meet you.” Hakuryuu said shyly. Even if he didn’t know Judal since a long time, he found him very friendly. He hoped to be his friend one day.  
“Yeah I was glad to meet you too, and I had a good time this afternoon.” Judal replied. “Can I have your phone number? If you want of course.”  
“Hmm yes.” Hakuryuu was always surprised when someone who interested by him.  
“Thanks!” Judal said smiling. “I'm looking forward to see you again. Bye!”

Hakuryuu returned to his home. Some times after, he went to bed and thought about the afternoon and the evening. Kassim’s friend was someone very likeable in the end. Hakuryuu didn’t have many friends, so he was glad to have met someone new. But Judal will surely forget him and never contact him again. This often happened when he meets people. Perhaps he wasn’t very interesting, he didn’t know. Anyway for Judal, he hoped he was wrong.

A few days later  
Hakuryuu was on his computer, hanging around on internet. As he was watching a video, he heard his phone rang. It was probably Hakuei, whom he sent a message earlier in the day. He picked his phone et looked for the message. Ah it wasn’t his sister, it was Judal! Hakuryuu haven’t expected that, he didn’t think to receive a message from him so quickly. He read it: *Yo! How you’re doing?* Hakuryuu answered: *Hello :) I’m okay, just a little tired. And you?* He put down his phone and returned to his laptop. Just a few minutes later, his phone rang again. Judal replied rapidly, he thought.  
*I’m fine. Oh get some rest, it’s not good for your health to be too tired D: And classes go well? Me, they annoy me so much, I can’t wait the holidays.*  
*It’s pretty calm at the moment. Yes I can’t wait to be on vacation too.*  
*It’s cool then. Well, I’m going to eat. Good night and see you later :)*  
*Thanks, good night too :)* Hakuryuu was happy that Judal contacted him. He seemed to be a really nice guy. As they finished talking, he got up and went to cook.

The next day  
Hakuryuu was on his way to college. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He then looked who sent him a message. It was Judal. Again!  
*Hi  how are you? At what time do you eat today? Maybe we can eat together.* Judal wanted to see him!  
*Hi, I’m fine. I eat at 13 today.*  
*Oh great, me too! You see the ramen shop near the science library? We can go there.*  
*Yes I see where it is. See you later :)* It was unexpected, but good. Hakuryuu will not eat alone for once.

Hakuryuu arrived in front of the shop. Judal was already here. When he saw him, a big smile appeared on his face.  
“Ah Hakuryuu, you’re here! Let’s go to eat!” Judal was always cheerful, even if they’re just having a lunch. He reminded him of Alibaba.  
Hakuryuu followed Judal and they went into the restaurant. They sat near the window.  
“I’m happy to see you again Hakuryuu. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to eat with me.”  
“Why I wouldn’t have wanted it?” Hakuryuu inquired.  
“Most people find me weird and avoid me.” Judal responded.  
“Really? I don’t find you weird, you’re a nice person in my opinion.” Hakuryuu understood Judal, some people also avoided him.  
“Oh you really think that? Thank you!” Judal seemed to be delighted. Hakuryuu wondered why, he just said he was nice.  
They continued to talk about various things.

“You have classes now Hakuryuu?” Judal asked.  
Hakuryuu responded to the positive.  
“Oh what a pity. I would have love to chat more with you. Good afternoon then!” Judal said with a smile (Judal really always smiles, Hakuryuu thought).  
“Thank you! Goodbye.” Hakuryuu replied. Judal seemed to like him. It’s was rare to see someone he barely knows that interested in him. He was a bit perplexed. But it feels good to see someone smile because of him.

Days passed, and Judal and him talked a lot through messages, almost every day. They sometimes eat together, with also Alibaba and Kassim. One day, Judal proposed to spend an afternoon at his home. Hakuryuu accepted immediately. He could now call Judal his friend. Thanks to him, he felt less lonely. It’s always pleasant to have somebody you can talk with often.

Hakuryuu arrived in front of Judal’s home and rang. The door opened and he climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. Judal was waiting for him with a great smile, like every time he saw him.  
“Hakuryuu, you’re finally here! Come in.”  
Hakuryuu greeted him and went in the apartment. It wasn’t huge, but the atmosphere was welcoming.  
“You can put your stuff in my bedroom, it’s the door in the back left. Oh and don’t pay attention to the mess, I didn’t have the time to clean.” Judal informed him.  
Indeed, the floor was strewn with objects of all kinds, going to packets of tissues to packaging of biscuits. Hakuryuu wasn’t fond of disorder, but nobody is perfect. After he put his things on Judal bed, he rejoined him in the living room.  
“What do you want to do Hakuryuu? I have video-games, or we can watch a movie.” Judal asked him.  
“Playing sounds good.” Hakuryuu replied.  
“Okay!”

They played at many video-games. Hakuryuu was having a lot of fun. He liked to be with Judal. It was relaxing to be with him.  
“Haha I won!” Judal yelled.  
“Oh damn. It’s because I was thinking about…” Hakuryuu couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“Hey don’t seek excuses Hakuryuu! I’m too strong for you, that’s why you lost.”  
The two boys laughed together.  
“I’m starting to be hungry, let’s go eat.” Judal said.  
“I follow you”.  
They sat and began to eat.  
“By the way, you’re Japanese, right? Have you ever lived in Japan?”  
“Yes, I was born there. My family moved to France when I was 10.”  
“That’s so cool! I love Japan! You’ll take me there one day, okay?  
Hakuryuu thought that Judal was someone very funny. He smiled all the time and made a lot of jokes. He was joyful.  
“Do you have siblings?” Judal interrupted him in his thoughts.  
“Yes, I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters.”  
“This much?!?” Judal was startled. Everyone was when he says that.  
“Well in fact I have only 2 “true” brothers and 1 “true” sister. The others are my cousins, but we live at the same place since many years, so I consider them like my siblings.” Hakuryuu explained.  
“Oh okay. You’re lucky, I’m an only child. And your parents, what they’re doing in their life?” Judal inquired.  
Oh crap. It was the question that Hakuryuu always feared.  
“Hmm well… I don’t have parents.” In fact his mother was still alive, but because of who she is, Hakuryuu didn’t want to tell the truth. So he told him that. Maybe one day Hakuryuu would explain him everything.  
“Oh… I’m sorry Hakuryuu…” Judal said gloomily.  
They remained silent. Hakuryuu looked at the clock and said:  
“Ah it’s getting late. I have to go.” Hakuryuu got up.  
“Oh already? Too bad.” Judal followed Hakuryuu to the entrance. “It was a great afternoon anyway! I hope we will see again soon.” Saying that, he drew near his friend and took him in his arms. Hakuryuu was confused. Why Judal would do that?  
“Goodbye Hakuryuu!” Judal said nicely.  
“Bye!”  
The door closed. Hakuryuu went downstairs and went home. Judal’s hug had him a little disturbed. Boys are not supposed to do that kind of things, isn’t it? He didn’t know what to think.

Days passed. Hakuryuu talked with Judal occasionally. They talked about many different things (studies, childhood, etc.). Sometimes Judal sent him strange messages, like *I miss you* or *I think about you often*. Hakuryuu wondered why Judal was saying that. Because Judal was… in love with him? No that’s impossible, he told himself. Nobody was never interested by him, so why Judal? Aside from that, Hakuryuu was glad to have met him and to be his friend. Before he was feeling often lonely, he didn’t have anybody to talk to (he had several friends, like Alibaba or Aladdin, but he didn’t feel enough close to them). But now Judal was here. He could talk of everything with him, without shame.  
While he was thinking, he got a message. Without surprise, it was Judal.  
*Hi, how you’re doing? Tomorrow is holidays!!! Christmas holidays!!! Would you like to come with me to the Christmas market? I haven’t gone there yet this year.*  
*Hello, I’m fine and you? Yes I don’t mind :)*  
*I’m fine too. Yeah, that’s great! See you tomorrow Ryuu :D*  
Ah yes, Judal have also started to call him Ryuu.

The following day  
Hakuryuu and Judal were to meet in the downtown. They planned to stroll and to see several markets.  
Hakuryuu arrived to the meeting place. He looked for him but he didn’t find him. He was probably not arrived yet. All of sudden, he felt someone catch him from behind.  
“Hey Ryuu!”  
“Oh it’s you! You scared me.” Hakuryuu said, surprised.  
“Haha sorry it was too tempting. Are we going?” Judal ask with a smile.  
“Yep.”  
They began to walk in the aisles of the market.  
“I love the Christmas market, it’s so pretty, there are plenty of colors!” Hakuryuu said cheerfully.  
“I agree, but there is also too many people. It spoils it all.”  
It’s true that the market was crowded. It was hard to make his way through.  
“We will lose each other if we continue like that. Oh I have an idea.” Judal announced. Then, Judal took Hakuryuu’s hand. “Like that, we won’t be separated.”  
Hakuryuu thought that it was a strange idea. Judal had already hugged him, and now he took his hand!

“I’m hungry, I’m going to buy something to eat. Do you want something Hakuryuu?” Judal asked. “I will pay.”  
“Oh it’s nice, but you’re not obliged.” Hakuryuu said politely.  
“Oh but it doesn’t bother me, I like to please people!” Judal grinned. He was beautiful with his smile. Huh what I’m saying, Hakuryuu thought.  
So Judal bought some food, and they sat on a bench. As they were eating their waffles, Judal said:  
“Mmmm that’s delicious. Oh wait Hakuryuu, you have some Chantilly on the corner of your mouth.” Judal put his finger on Hakuryuu’s face and removed it. Hakuryuu felt weird suddenly. Why?

After they ate, they continued to walk around and bought some presents for their family and friends.”  
“We saw everything now Judal. Do you want to do another ride?” Hakuryuu asked.  
“Hmm it’s getting late. I think I will go home. But I enjoyed a lot this afternoon Ryuu!” Judal said joyfully.  
“Okay.” Hakuryuu would have like to stay more with Judal. “Goodbye then!”  
“Oh wait, are you free New Year’s evening? There is a party with my friends, do you want to come? I’ve also ask Kassim and Alibaba.”  
“I think I can come.” Hakuryuu responded.  
“Cool! See you soon then!” Judal left Hakuryuu, still with his smile.

The evening, Hakuryuu was going to bed when he heard his phone rang. It was certainly Judal, Hakuryuu thought.  
*Hi Hakuryuu. I need to tell you something. I wanted to talked to you sooner, but I didn’t find the opportunity.* What’s the matter? Hakuryuu wondered what Judal could want to say to him. Maybe it was… no it can’t be that. The message took time to come. Hakuryuu started to worry. His phone finally rang. Hakuryuu took it, trembling, and looked at the message:  
“Actually I… I love you. The 1rst time I saw you, I instantly found you nice and very cute. Afterwards we saw each other several times and I felt in love with you step by step. You’re so lovely and amazing! I love spending time with you, I want to be always with you. But I think that it’s not mutual. In any case, I hope we can still stay friends.*  
Hakuryuu was speechless. His doubts were confirmed. Judal loved him. He didn’t know what to answer. He was shocked. But he also felt joy. Someone was in love with him! Finally! But was he in love too? He couldn’t tell.  
He finally found something to say: *Oh… I’m surprised, even if I somewhat excepted that. I don’t know what to say. I like you very much, but I don’t think I love you. Well, I’m not sure. I need to think about it.*  
Judal answered him a few moments later. *Ok. Good night Hakuryuu.*

The following days, Judal didn’t send him message anymore. Hakuryuu was anxious that Judal was mad at him. He hoped he wasn’t too sad. Hakuryuu continued to ponder. Did he want to go out with Judal? Judal was his best friend, he liked him a lot. But did he love him? In any case he didn’t feel the same thing he felt for Morgiana. Hakuryuu wanted to see Judal again, but he would be embarrassed. Anyway, he will see him at the New Year’s party.

Today was the day of Christmas. Like every year, Hakuryuu sent to his friends *Merry Christmas!!*. But he was hesitant for Judal. He finally decided to send him a message, but not only that.  
*Hi Judal, Merry Christmas!! I hope your holidays are going well. I’m sorry to have not contact you sooner. I still think, and I will say my answer at the party.*  
*Hi Hakuryuu! Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too! That doesn’t matter, I don’t blame you. Take your time *  
Hakuryuu was relieved. But this party will be without doubt one of the most stressful of his life.

The New Year’s evening  
Hakuryuu was getting ready to go to the party. He was happy to go there, but also very stressed to the idea of seeing Judal again. He had finished thinking, but he wasn’t sure at 100%.  
He arrived at the party. There were already a lot of people. He saw Alibaba and Kassim and joined them.  
“Hey guys, how are you?” Hakuryuu asked them.  
“We’re fine and you?” They answered.  
“Fine too. Judal is already here?”  
“Nope. He’s late, he said he will arrive in approximately 30 minutes.”  
So Judal wasn’t there. Hakuryuu can’t wait to see him (despite the stress), it’s been many days he didn’t see him. Waiting for him to come, he ate a bit and danced.  
Half an hour later, Judal arrived. Hakuryuu was talking with his friends, he didn’t see him. Judal greeted some persons and reached them.  
“Hey Ryuu! You good?” Judal asked joyfully. Hakuryuu felt his heart speeded up when he heard Judal’s voice. He turned and smiled to him.  
“Hi! I’m fine and you?” Judal sat up next to him.  
“Fine too. I’m glad to see you gain Ryuu.” Judal said with his smile. This smile which Hakuryuu couldn’t resist.  
“I will talk to some friends and ate a bit. We’ll talked later, okay?”  
“Okay.” Oh yes they have to talk. Aaaaahhhhh I will never be able to do that, Hakuryuu thought.

The party continued, people danced, talked, had fun. Hakuryuu went out on the balcony to cool off. The fresh air was pleasant. He heard someone coming.  
“Ah you’re here Hakuryuu!” Judal get closer and leaned over the barrier. Ah the fateful moment came, I need to find something to say rapidly, Hakuryuu told himself.  
“Hmm the party is nice isn’t it?”  
“Yes it’s cool. Anyway, if you’re here it’s necessarily good.” Judal looked Hakuryuu and grinned. Hakuryuu turned his head away. His heart was beating very fast.  
“You’re spending a good holiday Ryuu?”  
“Huh yes”. Hakuryuu replied nervously.  
“And you have reflected?”  
Let’s go, Hakuryuu thought, I need to try. He looked at Judal and took a deep breath.  
“Yes and… Aaahhh I don’t know. I love being with you, I like you a lot too but… I don’t know, I’m scared.” Hakuryuu was blushing.  
“Scared of what? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you in any way.”  
“Well scared of everything in fact. I never went out with anyone, I’m also afraid that it won’t work and I don’t want you to be sad and…” Hakuryuu tried to hold back tears but it was really difficult.  
“Hakuryuu!” Judal shouted. Hakuryuu stopped talking and looked at Judal. He seemed worry. “No don’t cry!” Judal took him in his arms. “Shhh don’t cry. It’s okay.” He ran a hand through his hair. Hakuryuu’s heart was beating at full speed. He embraced Judal too. He calmed a little.  
“I think I…” Hakuryuu murmured. “I’m not sure about my feelings for you, but I know I want to be with you.”  
Hakuryuu felt good in Judal’s arms. He didn’t want to go out. But Judal broke their hug. They looked at each other, then Judal approached and put his lips against Hakuryuu’s. After a few moments, they separated.  
“Happy new year Hakuryuu.” “Happy new year Judal.” They said at the same time, with a huge smile. Hakuryuu then snuggled against Judal, who held him hard. Hakuryuu was sure now. He loved Judal.


End file.
